Universal Annihilation Army Warstar
The Universal Annihilation Army Warstar are the first set of antagonists in thirty-fourth Super Sentai Series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Based on the Universal Mothership Indevader, the insect-themed members of Warstar travel to various worlds to strip the planets of their natural resources. Arriving to Earth, Warstar is joined by Brajira under the guise of Buredoran of the Comet, used by the villain to destroy Heaven's Tower in a pre-emptive strike to ensure the Gosei Angels do not interfere.Warstar in Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic On The Movie Though Brajira intended to kill off Warstar's members once they served his needs, the presence of five Gosei Angels remaining on Earth delayed that intent as Warstar's members die fighting the Goseigers with the Indevader destroyed. Eventually, Warstar is defeated when its new leader dies fighting Wonder Gosei Great. Members Leader *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet *Gyōten'ō of the Supernova 2nd-Commanders *Dereputa of the Meteor *Teinbaruto of the Morning Star *Buredoran of the Comet Soldier *Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi Universal Insect Monsters Mizogu Mizogu of the Clump is a Brascan who can suck enough rubble into the grinder on his stomach to create boulders that he uses to attack or capture opponents. He is summoned for Warstar's initial attack on Earth before the Goseigers destroy him with the Gosei Buster. Zaruwaku Zaruwaku of the UFO is a Gubydalian who can transform into a UFO and his powers are akin to abducting. He is able to capture opponents or people by firing a net from his body, as well as duplicate himself to gather more people faster. The reason why he's doing this is in order to make money off of the captured humans on the exotic animal trade in space. Though defeated by the Gosei Buster, Zaruwaku is enlarged by the Bibi Bugs before being destroyed by the newly combined Gosei Great. Yuzeikusu Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow is originate from planet Garyus and possesses snowstorm and ice-based powers. Though he failed in his first attack, resulting in one of his wings being clipped, Yuzaikusu refused to return until he fulfilled his mission. After being defeated by the Gosei Buster, Yuzeikusu is enlarged before being destroyed by Gosei Great. Mazuarta Mazuarta of the Music is a Teckric Alien. He considers himself as the universe's best music artist (and it didn't help Mons Drake himself liked it) though the sound he produces is painful to human ears, and more so to Gosei Angels of the Skick Tribe. With Buredoran as his manager, Mazuarta almost kills everyone with his music were it not for Eri's singing voice negating his sound. Ucyuseruzo Ucyuseruzo of the Influenzais a Bugntes Alien, able to sneeze out a virus that infects kids and makes them into smart students. However, that's just a side effect of the kids being turned into Bibi soldiers. After an antidote is devised, Ucyuseruzo is defeated by the Gosei Buster, and then destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great. *Hidou of the Swift Runner *Abauta of the Research *Fandaho of Nonsense *Irian of the Queen Bee *Kurasuniigo of 5000°C *Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock *Powereddark of the Mutation *Targate of the Satellite *Dorunpasu of the Revival Trivia Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Aliens Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations